As compared with LCDs, organic electroluminescent devices (OLEDs) have advantages, such as self luminescence, fast response, wide visual angle, high brightness, vivid color, being light and thin, and the like. OLEDs are considered as the next generation of display technology.
The organic light-emitting layer of an OLED may be formed by an ink jet process. In particular, the ink containing an organic light-emitting material is sprayed to a pixel region surrounded by a pixel defining layer by ink jet, so as to form the organic light-emitting layer after drying.
Improvement is still needed for the pixel defining layer.